


Dozzled Doggo

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Couldn't submit it last night for some reason, Doggo believes he is imagining things, I did this instead of sleeping, I don't even know what i plan to happen, Other, Resides in Undertale Universe, Universe Clashing I guess?, doggo probably is imagining things, doggo remembers resets, he doesn't really know, i guess, most likely bad tho, sudden limb lost, this'll either go good or bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dog had woken with a jolt, tail thwapping against the hard part of his chair, and the coldness of Snowdin chilling his fur.Doggo had woken up from an absolutely terrifying nightmare—Those red eyes were gleaming at him in the darkness of his dream.He looked up, and the red eyes, ones exact to his nightmare, stared back.





	1. Chapter 1

Click, click, click. The clicking of his claws against the table was in an organized fashion, tapping almost every second in-between. Doggo had suddenly perked up, one ear shifted to be higher than the other, and the scarlet-coloured bone in his mouth raised up as his jaw clenched. He listened, eyes quickly scanning the snowy grounds. "Anybody there?" Doggo's voice was gruff, like a dog bark, or rather a dog's growl. 

Once there was no response, he had kicked back, resting his legs on the top, smooth surface of the table-like part of the sentry station. "Skeleton dude, is that you?" Doggo tilted his head so he could see better while still resting his legs, lips curled into a ferocious growl. "Little one? Tall one?"

From his vision, he could see nobody, though he could smell them, he swore he could smell them. Although, that must be the treat talking. "Big guy, is that you? Little guy?" Was it Greater Dog? Lesser Dog? Dogamy? Dogaressa? 

Doggo was getting uncomfortable, leaning up and slowly moving his legs off, when suddenly something had grabbed his leg. Cold. Boney? Skeleton? He had seen a flash of red. Maybe yellow? Gold? He smells bones. Those damn skeletons! Doesn't the tall one wear red?

The grip was uncomfortable, beginning to hurt his leg. "Hey! Tall guy! Let go!" Doggo snapped, a rough and angry bark in his tone. He's had enough with these skeletons distracting him!

But no, whoever it was—It wasn't the tall guy! The tall guy wouldn't do this, right? They simply just gripped tighter, the claw-like tips of their fingers had dug onto his leg. Started to bleed!

"I'm not warning you again! Let go or I will use force!" No lies, Doggo was quite scared. All of the monsters that he knew were friendly, caring and nice, this one? They didn't seem friendly at all! He was so scared. 

Then, they—no-he talked. 

 

"what are you gonna do? yap at me like a 'wittle puppy?" Whoever it was, it was no skeleton that he knew. That tone! So mocking and a deep and scary voic-

Doggo's train of thought had suddenly ended when the tendons in his foot—they were gone, his foot was gone-his-his foot-his foot was gone! He heard his own bones snapping under the sudden pressure, tears filling his eyes and a startled and scared yelp had came from him 

Realization came before pain. He felt his stomach churn, his insides as light as air yet the pressure of his fur keeping him down. Tears welled up in his eyes and he barely realized that he was already crying, ears pressed hard against the sides of his skull. There was so much blood so m u ch b l o o d—t o o m u c h

Too much pain at once. Before he even knew it, he had passed out. Fainted—Gone out light a lightbulb.


	2. Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just a nightmare. He slowly calmed his breathing. 
> 
> It was just a nightmare. 
> 
> It ..was just a ..nightmare. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was just a nightmare.

Doggo jolted awake. He felt like his brain was pounding against his skull, heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his breaths were quick and unsteady. He slowly covered a paw over his chest, feeling his heart beat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Doggo closed his eyes, ears almost pressing against his head when he did so. He felt like he had been laying down for a while and then suddenly got up, instead with a not so bad headache added onto the dizziness.

He waited until it had started to beat normally, slowly opening his eyes and taking deep, slow breaths. He should stop smoking dog treats. They're going to mess up his lungs and heart too much. 

 

Doggo was sure to not rest his feet up on the counter. 

 

Ears perked and mouth slightly agape, he was sure to smell anything that was nearby! He pawed at his sleeveless shirt, getting some wrinkles out. Though, after that, he stayed silently still, watching his post and not moving an inch. Doggo even tried not to blink, however, that was impossible for him to even do. 

He had seen the flash of red and gold. Doggo jolted backward, and this way, he could see it for a longer period of time. Skeletal. Looked sorta like the..blue dude? The blue skeleton dude. What's his name? Salc-..Sam..Sans, right? Sams? It doesn't matter. 

"Sans!" Doggo barked, getting up and slamming his paws onto the counter. "I've had enough of your games!" He had growled, eyes focusing on the point where he thought Sans was. "A change'a clothing doesn't fool me, skeleton!" Doggo's nails dug into the wood of the counter. He was furious with the skeleton's tricks. He actually worked while the skeleton lazed around, telling unfunny jokes and napping all the time! 

Then, Sans moved. Enough for him to get a glance. A small look. Didn't look like the Sans he knew, but then again, his eyes might be playing tricks on him. He knew he had clearly saw a crack in the lazy skeleton's skull—and red? Was he bleeding? He didn't smell blood. 

"Sans." He snapped his paws, like a human would snap their fingers. "'Ey, skeledude. You okay?" Doggo was exceedingly concerned for the skeleton. Whilst Doggo was irritated by the fact the skeleton usually just lazed about, he was still another monster, and all monsters were concerned for oneanother no matter what (with the exception of Jerry). 

Doggo rested his paws on the counter, slightly annoyed with the lack of responses. "Sans? You there?" He was about to sit back down on the chair, assuming that he had left, but no, the boney hand grabbed his paw, making him jolt. 

It felt too familiar to the dream, honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

"y'know me?" The cold and steel-hard grip got tighter, Doggo yelping. "Well, who doesn't know you?–Also, you're hurting my arm." He frowned. 

"i know," 'Sans' didn't release his grip, instead, the grip had gotten even tighter, making Doggo wince. "It..uh..really hurts?" He was honestly confused. Confused and terrified. He didn't want to be actually killed, just like his bad dream. Doggo was too scared to really be angry, especially if he could barely see the monster. He didn't even know if it was really even Sans. 

"i know." The voice repeated, voice sounding angrier and rougher. He wasn't going to call it 'Sans' if he didn't even know if it was Sans. Was it's—the one who wastightlt holding his wrist— name even Sans? It responded to that, so it must be similar? Sam–Nevermind that. "..Uh, I really need to work?" Doggo opened his mouth for a moment to speak, though he felt fear creeping up his spine, the fur on the back of his neck raising. He swore he heard a mutter of 'Dozzled Doggo', whatever that meant. 

 

Wait. 

...

It was gone?

 

Doggo pulled his wrist closer to himself, rubbing it. It felt sore, throbbing and warm with pain. He questioned if he was still dreaming, or imagined this. He needs a glass of water or two. How could he imagine pain like that? 

He had slowly glanced around, squinting and whipping his head around to see if he was not imagining the odd..monster, and that he simply was not hallucinating from dehydration. He could see footprints in the snow, but don't all monsters leave footprints? Rubbing his face and letting a groan escape from his lips, he went out of his sentry station through the side. 

He'll go to Grillby's or something. Maybe play with the big or little guy. Actually, maybe even both. An even better idea would have all the dogi during their break to play cards or something. Do they play 'Go Fish'?

He doesn't even know how to play Go Fish. Solitare? Whatever, sounded like the same thing to him. As long as it distracted him and calmed him down, he was completely fine. 

Unintentionally following the tracks that he previously had pondered over, leading over to the Snowdin town. Maybe he should tell Undyne that he needed a break. He's been working hard, hasn't he?

 

..Hasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dozzled -** 1\. Stupid, unintelligent. Something that is out of line and not needed.


End file.
